


Helllloooooooooooooo Kitty!

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Underwear, Why Did I Write This?, all the good things in life, character underwear, growling catboy, silly fluff, smut overtones, teasing ike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Ranulf has a special present for Ike.  Flirtation and teasing ensues.A drabble that got out of hand.Inspired bythistumblr post and a text from a friend regarding how fun new underwear is.  No idea why this particular underwear caught my attention (which is a total lie cause *look at it*!) but still.  One must take inspiration from all the weird sources, right?UPDATE:  There is an audio version of this now!  Just for fun, I and a friend recorded it.  Here's thelink.





	

There was a distinct bounce in Ike’s step as he strode through the town. Everyone noticed, heads turning to follow the commander, but no one could put their finger on it. Soren finally summed it up for everyone by just shrugging with the comment, “Looks like he’s just having a good day.”

Mid-morning, Ranulf caught a glimpse of Ike as the tall man headed over to check on his men’s training. Ike met his eyes for a brief moment, blushing as the laguz grinned and raised an eyebrow. He’d ducked his head after a quick nod of acknowledgement and hurried on but not without taking off his cloak that had been covering his back. Ranulf watched Ike walk away until he turned the corner, shaking his head at the sight. This had been his best idea for Ike yet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before, Ranulf had rolled up onto one elbow and watched Ike get undressed with a glint in his eye. Ike noticed the other man’s interest.  
“What? Stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel like prey.”

Ranulf chuckled, reaching under his pillow for a small flat package.  
“Stop moving in ways that catch my attention then. Now come over here. I have a present for you.”

Ike finished stripping down to his (too loose in Ranulf’s opinion) undergarments. Walking over to where Ranulf lay, he smirked as he sank onto the sleeping mat.  
“Oh, i bet you do, kitty cat. Is it the same as last night’s present? Or the night before’s?”

Ranulf moved closer and pulled Ike into a slow, soft kiss, lingering on his lips for a moment before sliding his cheek across Ike’s and pushing him to his back. Pouncing on the taller man and straddling his waist, Ranulf dropped the package on Ike’s chest.  
“We’ll get to *that* present shortly. First, open your real present. I bought you something in the last village we camped at but it just arrived today.”

Ike sat up, sliding Ranulf into his lap. His pretty kitty liked to shower him with strange trinkets from all over the kingdom, usually shiny and/or with bells or tassels. Ranulf loved small bells. Their tent always gave off a slight jingle sound on windy days from the talismans and such that hung inside. He said they helped him relax. 

Ike shook the package. No ringing, so not bells. He felt it through the paper. It didn’t seem to have any knots in it so nothing with tassels or fringe. That just left shiny. He carefully slipped his finger under the end and broke the seal. Ranulf looked on impatiently. Ike slowly opened the paper, careful not to tear any of it. He didn’t really care about the paper but having to wait drove Ranulf crazy and Ike really liked the small noises he made when he got impatient. 

Finally, the package was open. Well, it isn’t shiny, Ike thought. But what the…  
“Ranulf? Uhhh...why?”

In his hands was a small swatch of white stretchy fabric. What little inseam that existed was a bright red with red accents highlighting the more...private… portion of the lower anatomy, both front and back. On the side, apropos of nothing, were the eyes, nose and whiskers of a cat wearing a large red bow. 

Ranulf’s eyes sparkled, gesturing down to Ike’s lap.  
“Well? It’s a new garment for your nether world regions! One that is *not* just letting everything run loose. It should hug all those mountains and valleys I love so much.” 

Ike looked at the underwear again. It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen but Ranulf was clearly infatuated with it. And the way he was wiggling around in his lap as he described the small shop he’d found them in (“They are dedicated to a small local goddess called ‘Hello Kitty’ that takes the form of a childish cat creature”) was distracting as hell. He waited until Ranulf paused in his story and claimed his mouth with his again. As both their bodies began to respond, Ranulf broke away momentarily.  
“Wear them for me tomorrow?”

Ike paused for a fraction of a second before pulling him back in.  
“Anything for you, Rani.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ike got up early, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner. He was due to inspect the outer defenses before breakfast. As he started to pull on his pants, he spied the underwear spread out neatly on his shirt. Sighing, he picked them up. Ranulf *really* wanted him to wear these. After last night’s fun, he’d do about anything to make his catboy happy. Plus, if he wore them today, maybe Ranulf would rip them off tonight, a thought that made him shiver of delight. 

Decision made, he slipped the so-called “Hello Kitty” underwear on. They were definitely snugger than he was used to but not uncomfortably so. Ike turned his head to try and get a glimpse at what the back looked like, cursing himself for not having at least a hand mirror somewhere in his belongings. They felt like they were hugging and emphasizing every curve while not coming quite up all the way to cover everything. The cat face stood out on the stark white in the early morning dim dawn. Ike wasn’t sure why but he felt all flushed. He liked the way these underwear made him feel. He hoped he looked as good as he felt. 

However, duty called. After a quick pose and strut in a circle, he pulled on the rest of his clothes and slipped out of the tent. He didn’t hear the low rolling growl from one hot and bothered laguz who had been pretending to be asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------  
After a quick lunch, Ike exited the meal tent. Ranulf stood a few tents down, talking to some new laguz recruits. The catboy kept popping up everywhere he went today, watching Ike like he was hunting for his next meal. Ike admitted to himself that he really liked the frisson of feeling that shot down his spine, straight to his groin, every time he saw that look. Today, it seemed directly related to what he was wearing underneath. Ranulf seemed to be trying to look straight through the fabric of his pants. Ike decided to test the theory.

Pretending not to see the laguz, Ike turned the opposite direction. Stopping by the nearby makeshift wash basin, he dropped his gloves on the ground to the side and washed his hands. A quick glance behind told him that he had Ranulf’s attention, even as the laguz tried to continue his orientation of the new recruits. Wiping his hands on the front of his pants, he slowly bent over and retrieved one of his gloves. Sliding it on, he bent over to collect the other glove. As he put that one on, he looked over his shoulder. One of the recruits was asking a question but Ranulf was paying no attention whatsoever. His ears had swiveled forward, tail was lashing aggressively and an almost savage smirk, fangs glinting, graced his face. The recruits looked concerned while the other nearby laguz who’d noticed looked amused. 

Ike smiled as Ranulf excused himself hastily and headed towards him. A voice cut through his thoughts...

“Ike! There you are. Soren’s been looking everywhere for you!”

Before Ranulf could cross the distance, a red-headed knight intercepted Ike. It was Titania, one of his closest advisors and she was on a mission to retrieve him for Soren.  
“C’mon, you need to review those plans before we send them out to the field generals. There’s only about an hour until the couriers leave.”

Ike focused on Titania. She was right. He was messing around while important work was waiting. Throwing Ranulf a quick shrug and a grin, he followed her out of the clearing. He consoled himself with the frustrated yet eager look on his lover’s face. 

\-----------------------------------

“You, my beautiful beorc boy, are in soooooo much trouble tonight after all that teasing.”

A late night debrief with newly arrived laguz scouts kept Ranulf from their usually scheduled dinner plans so Ike ate with Soren and Titania. By the time he returned, Ranulf was already lying in wait, materializing behind him after he entered the tent. 

Ike shivered at the rough, growling tone in the laguz’s voice but walked forward, sliding his shirt off as he tried to keep his voice steady.  
“Oh? I didn’t think you’d noticed I wore your present today.”

Ranulf’s hands on his shoulders guided Ike around to face him. The catboy’s eyes gleamed in the lantern light as he made quick work of Ike’s belt.  
“I think the whole world noticed. They just didn’t understand. Now...please… let me see.”

Ike blushed but complied quickly, his need rising to match Ranulf’s. The laguz stepped back and walked a complete circle around the man, eyeing him hungrily. 

“Well? Do they meet expectations?”

Ranulf exhaled slowly as he began dropping clothing.  
“All of them and more. I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Ike stepped forward and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss, one that left both of them a little breathless. Ranulf moved to pull Ike to the mats but he resisted for a moment.

“I need to ask for one thing.”

Ranulf wrapped his arms around Ike’s waist and nipped his earlobe.  
“Just ask. I’d give you the world right now.”

“Can we get a matching set in blue and red?”

Ranulf threw back his head and laughed. Taking Ike by the hand, he pulled him down.

“Anything for you, Ike. Now shush and come here!”


End file.
